


History Repeats

by thepeacetea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeacetea/pseuds/thepeacetea
Summary: " It’s ok. It’s over now. You’re ok. Wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Please don’t do this to me."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 260





	History Repeats

"You’re ok. Breath. J-just breathe. Open your eyes. Come on. It’s ok. It’s over now. You’re ok. Wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Please don’t do this to me. I love you so fucking much. Come back. Please don’t do this to me.” Jason begged, tears streaming down his face as he gently cradled Marinette. 

He could hear his brothers shouting questions at him, but they faded into the backround. He could hear the worry, the panic in their voices but he couldn’t focus on them. Not now. Not with Mar like this.

The coppery smell of blood permeated the air as Jason gently ran a hand down her hair, whipping the matted pieced away from her face. There was so much blood. There shouldn’t be this much blood. Cupping her swallow cheek, Jason couldn’t feel the warmth of her skin. Her skin was never cold. It couldn’t be her. It had to be his gloves, it had to be. She couldn’t be cold. Tearing his gloves off, Jason’s free hand went back to her face, but it was still cold. It was still so cold.

His fingers shakily traced her face, trying to wake her up. She always woke up when he traced her face. They stopped over her nose. Her small, cute, button nose that he always loved to kiss, that would wrinkle in concentration, was crooked. Her whole face was swollen, coated in blood and streaked with tears.

“Come on, sweetheart, wake up. He’s gone. He’s not gonna hurt you again, sweetheart, I promise. Just wake up for me, please.” He sobbed, gently resting his forehead against hers as he continued to beg his girlfriend to wake up. Foot steps echoed throughout the warehouse, signaling the arrival of his family. “You need to wake up. There’s so much left we have to do. I-I still have to propose to you. I have it all planned out, Cupcake. I, it’d be at that park you love. You know, the one by the café where we first met. It would be near Christmas, when there’s snow cause I know you love the snow. It would be early evening, when the Christmas lights are on. I’d get on my knee and pull out the ring I got you two months ago. You’d say yes and we’d spend the rest of the night at my apartment watching your favorite Christmas movies. And our wedding would be in the late spring when everything is in full bloom. Knowing you, you’d have Bruce walk you down the aisle and you’d be wearing your own dress. We’d make our own vows and have everyone there crying. Dick and Tim would make ridiculous speeches but Alfred would make up for it.” Jason sobbed, uncaring of the others who had entered. He didn’t care if they saw him crying. He didn’t care what they thought of the bullet though Jokers head. All he cared about was the small, broken woman in his arms. “Don’t leave me.”

Gasping awake, for a moment Jason couldn’t remember where he was. Slowly, everything came back to him. He was in his apartment. Frantically searching the bed, Jason instantly relaxed when he felt the warmth of his wife. Pulling her small frame close, Jason took a moment to look at her. To make sure she was real, that he was awake. No bruising, no broken nose, no blood. The only thing that told him the dream had been real was the scar that led from the top of her right brow to her hairline. She was safe. She was real.

Careful not to wake her, Jason curled around her, burying his face in her hair. Relishing the scent that was so uniquely Marinette. Adjusting his hold on her, he shifted his hands until they rested over her barely swollen stomach.

He almost lost her once, and he planned on never doing so again. 


End file.
